Of Blue Smurfs and Brightly Colored Bears
by meruhen
Summary: Gargamel and the Care Bears meet one day. SmurfsCare Bears crossover


**Title:** Of Blue Smurfs and Brightly Colored Bears  
**Fandom:** Care Bears/Smurfs  
**Character(s) or Pairing: **The majority of the Care Bears, Gargamel  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Crap attempts at humor. Unbeta'd  
**Word Count**: 1000 words  
**Summary**: The Care Bears try to change Gargamel  
**A/N**: Written for a friend, in response to the following prompt: T - Tenacious - Care Bears.

---

The Care Bears and Gargamel discovered each other on the same day. There were a few hours between each of their discoveries, but not enough to make much of a difference.

The Care Bears discovered Gargamel on their second scan of the world that day. The Care-O-Meter was at its most dangerous point, had been all morning, but until they hit upon Gargamel, none of them could discover where the hate was coming from. 

At the time, Gargamel had a little blue elf in his hands, screaming down damnation upon the thing with a cheerful tone that none but the most cruelest used. The Care Bears, as a whole, were dismayed and horrified by the sight.

"This calls for immediate action," Lionheart said, watching with troubled eyes. Those around him nodded and the group silently made their way to Care-a-lot-Castle, to discuss the plans to bring Gargamel to the side of caring and love.

-

Gargamel had no idea his nefarious deeds had been spotted; if he had known, he wouldn't have cared, either. He was too busy basking in the happiness that finally catching a Smurf entailed.

Until the Smurf got away.

Then he might have cared - might have blamed the Bears for their stupid caring works  
which probably helped the Smurf get away - might have cursed and yelled and shouted to the heavens.

Well. The latter fact he did. The other two are mere speculation.

He discovered the Care Bears that very afternoon, no more than minutes after the Smurf had escaped. Gargamel was staring at the sky, cursing whatever fates that had allowed the Smurf to flee his clutches - "Just when I was so close to eating him, too" - when he noticed the fluffy, cotton-candy land of the Care Bears.

He didn't think anything of it, though.

-

Grumpy Bear was the first to report Gargamel noticing them. He'd been ordered to keep watch on Gargamel, and to tell them everything that happened. When Gargamel first lost the Smurf, he was tempted to leave his post and tell them then, but decided against it - probably the only time something went right for him. He waited until the man had calmed down to tell the others.

The fact that Gargamel had noticed them spurred them on; discussions ended quickly and a few of them - Lionheart, Champ Bear, Love-a-lot and Cheer Bear - piled into the cloud car, to make their way to Earth.

Cheer Bear grabbed Grumpy before they left, pulling him into the car despite protests on his part.

-

Seeing blue Smurfs for most of his adult years left Gargamel with an imagination and an mind that always believed what he saw. This was why he didn't even blink when the five bright colored Bears appeared at his front door.

"You need to be happy," one of them said, and that made him blink. And then start laughing.

Until he realized they were serious.

-

They went in one by one. Grumpy was first; they figured, if anyone could understand the mean Gargamel, Grumpy would have the best chance.

Hopes were high, and rose the longer he stayed in the house. Only to die when Grumpy walked out, five minutes after entering, looking even more morose than before. 

"He's hopeless! Even gloomier than I am!" Grumpy said, folding his paws over his chest. "I'm never going in there again.

Champ Bear was the next. They could hear his voice from outside the house, loud and happy and encouraging Gargamel - only to be stopped by a loud bang. Champ Bear came stomping out of the house.

"He's an evil sorcerer," Champ said. "He'll use anything to get his way."

"He can't resist me," Love-a-lot exclaimed. "I'll make him see the error of his ways!"

She lasted longer than both Champ Bear and Grumpy, but not too long: seven minutes and she was coming out again, a black scorch mark on her cheek.

"I don't love him."  
Cheer Bear and Lionheart looked at each other, then at the other three. "Care Bears, I think this is a job for all of us."

"Even the five of us won't be enough," Grumpy said, sighing and sitting down. "He's completely hopeless."

"That's not the attitude to have, Grumpy!" Cheer Bear smiled. "We're the Care Bears! We can do anything. Let's go back to Care-a-Lot and get everyone to help!"

Murmurs of agreement were heard all around, by everyone except Grumpy, although he obediently piled into the car with everyone else.

-

Gargamel watched the Bears leave from his window, looking at the cat at his feet. "I don't know what they're going to try, but it's not going to work," he told his cat.  
"They're not going to convince me to give up hunting the Smurfs!"

-

"We have to make him happy!" Cheer Bear told the others. "But it's going to take a lot of work. If we all try, maybe we can convince him."

"We should shower him with rainbows and flowers, and everything else nice," Bashful Bear said. "Maybe then he'll be happy and not try to chase those blue elves anymore."

"But we need to do it when he's not expecting anything," Secret Bear said. "Grumpy, keep watching him and tell us when he leaves his house."

-

After nothing happened all afternoon, and knowing he needed to pick more herbs - he'd wasted some valuable ones on the stupid ears earlier - Gargamel left his house just after the sun had gone down, heading through the forest to find those plants he needed.

Once Grumpy noticed Gargamel and the cat wandering outside, he raced to tell everyone, and the Care Bears of Care-a-Lot gathered at the very edge of the fluffiest cloud they had, overlooking the mean Gargamel and his vicious cat.

On Lionheart's count of three, they all wished and hoped with all their might, sending showers of flowers and rainbows and cheer down to Gargamel.

The forest flooded with light around the evil sorcerer, and he looked up, puzzled, only to be hit in the forehead with a beam of trophies that rendered him unconscious for the rest of the night.

When he woke up in the morning, he wasn't sure why he was in the forest, but he knew that all of the glitter and sparkle surrounding him would make it much, much easier to catch the Smurfs.


End file.
